Currently, while driving in a vehicle, occupants of two adjacent cars communicate via honking a horn or hand signals such as waiving. More recently some companies have developed cellular telephone applications that permit a driver in one vehicle to provide passive feedback to a driver in another vehicle. For example, if a driver of a first vehicle is driving by a car accident, the driver can mark the location of the accident so that as a second driver is approaching the accident the second driver is alerted to the accident. Attempts have been made to increase forms of communication between vehicles or between a vehicle and an adjacent person by permitting different sounds or talking to be emitted from the vehicle. Some examples of communication may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,725,313; U.S. Patent Application No. 2015/023202; and http://www.talkingcar.com, all of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
What is needed is a device that permits a vehicle occupant to provide feedback to an adjacent person. It would be desirable to have a speaker that is programmable to emit signals to an adjacent vehicle or person. What is needed is a device that can anonymously provide messages from one cellular phone to an adjacent cellular phone. It would be desirable if one cell phone user can communicate with an adjacent cell phone user without either cell phone user being privy to the other cell phone user's phone number. What is needed is a communication system that is linked to and communicated messages from a cell phone to a person within a proximity.